


Best serve cold

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Civil War, Steve decides to defrost his pal, only to find a snarky message from Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best serve cold

Steve was not prepared for the crushing loneliness of living in exile in Wakanda. He missed the life he led in the US, going on a mission with Natasha or spending time with Tony. Now everything changed, bridges burnt, friends turned into enemies. Except one, but Bucky was frozen again. After all that time, Steve began to question the necessity of keeping Bucky in that state. Nobody knew where the two of them fled, no one tried to take control of Bucky's fragile mind. Perhaps it was the right time to bring him back to life. Once the idea popped into Steve's mind, he couldn't shake it off. He had missed Bucky long enough. 

With no protest from T'Challa, the Winter Soldier was once again prepared to join the living. Steve watched the scientists' efforts to revive Bucky and didn't suspect something was wrong until T'Challa gave him a sympathetic look. That could not be happening, Steve thought anxiously and came up to Bucky's body. It was warm, his heart beating normally, he didn't die. He just could not wake up. Steve, overwhelmed by a powerful sense of loss, grabbed Bucky's arms and shook him, pleading his only friend to come back. No response. Something white caught his eye, a piece of paper sticking out of Bucky's pocket. A letter? Steve did not recognise the handwriting. The message was not long.  

'Dear traitorous Captain, I hope you fare well. I could not idly watch Tony Stark's suffering. What you have done to him is unforgivable and you deserve to be punished. Unfortunately, Stark is still the same good man and vehemently refused my suggestion to kill you and your one-armed accomplice. Therefore, I changed my plans and opted for something different, yet just as permanent. A relatively simple spell I once learnt finally could be used. Your dear friend Bucky will never return to you. He will never wake from his slumber, no matter what you do. Revenge is a dish best serve cold. Have a miserable life, yours sincerely, Loki.'   

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's outraged fans really do not need to post vicious comments down below. I go the message, honestly, and do not care. This is Team Iron Man part of AO3 and all y'all complaints are just boring. And I actually like Bucky but he's on the wrong team.


End file.
